


【光电潇应】融融

by Akooooo



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akooooo/pseuds/Akooooo
Kudos: 12





	【光电潇应】融融

【光电潇应】融融  
*64 随便写写随便看看

他们在巴陵的住处是翟闻寻的。  
也不知道他到底使了什么法子又托了些什么人，找的地方倒是个好地方，有溪水环着，半面靠着山，另一面靠一座木桥连接着竹林，再往外走远些便能见得片桃林。  
夏光几乎每日都是被外面那叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣声叫醒的。开窗往外一瞅，还灰蒙蒙一片，连太阳的影儿都瞧不见。

他端着翟闻刚熬好的药又冲他抱怨了一通，这荒山野岭的，方圆十里连户人家都找不见。  
翟闻手里揣着两块方糖，看了夏光一眼。你懂什么，这儿青山绿水的，你就得在这静养。  
这算哪儿门子静养？他又想起林子外整日不停的鸟叫，还有偶尔顽皮的猴儿扔在屋外被砸得稀烂流出红色汁水来的野果子。  
你是大夫我是大夫？翟闻说到这又神气起来。再说了，你知道这叫什么地方不？桃丘！桃花仙住过的地。  
喔……夏光猜他又要开始自顾自地讲故事了，敷衍应一声又别过眼往下看，手里的碗又斜了下去，里头棕色的液体都快要倒出来了。  
那个桃花仙呀……翟闻正搜罗着脑子里从别处听来的故事，眼睛一下子又瞅见了夏光手里的碗。  
诶诶诶！干什么呢干什么呢！我辛辛苦苦熬的药！他伸手把那碗夺过来，又立马递到夏光嘴边。  
喝了，都喝了！一滴也别剩。他装得凶巴巴的，眼瞪得老大，眉毛挑老高，一副要吃人的样子。  
干坏事被抓包的人反而一派委屈，你这药也太苦了呀……  
良药苦口利于病！翟闻说这话的语气还是凶巴巴的。  
再说了……他顿了顿，又放软了声。我这不是给你备了糖么。  
他指了指桌上那两块端端正正放在油纸上的糖。

夏光半夜醒来的时候倒不是因为外头下着的雨。尽管那雨下得着实凶猛，还响着雷——与其说是雨水打在屋檐上发出的声响倒不如说是被人砸了块石头下去。  
他是被更近处的动静弄醒的。  
迷迷糊糊中察觉到床上不知钻进了什么活物，个头还不小。  
他正犹疑那是不是近处来避雨的动物或是个人，伸手要摸过去却反而先被对方抓住了。  
光光……  
那声音还怪耳熟的。

翟闻解释他怕打雷，不然也不会半夜突然从自个儿屋里窜到夏光这儿来。  
翟闻边说边往夏光身上贴，床本来就不大，两个大男人只能侧躺着，到最后他整个身子都贴紧了夏光的，脸贴着夏光的背，他一开口说话夏光就能感觉到他身体在跟着振动。  
……其实我之前也怕。夏光想了想。  
现在不怕了？翟闻的声音闷闷的。  
后来在外面行军打仗，久了，很多事都习惯了。他想了想又补充。可现在那好像也是很久很久之前的事了。  
喔……翟闻沉默了一会儿。可你还是怕苦。  
不知道怎么又提起了这一茬。  
夏光有点想笑，被褥里他的手却突然被人用力抓住了。翟闻还把脸贴在他背后，声音透过他的身体传了过来，还是闷闷的。  
夏光，你可真是块木头。

这话好久之前翟闻也对他说过一次。  
那时候他不知道已经打下了多少场仗，那次却赢得格外漂亮。皇上大赏又专门为他设宴，人人脸上都带着几分喜色，庆贺之词布了满嘴。前来敬酒的官员十个里有八个总不忘在最后提一句小女如何，话里话外不能再明白了。他当时装作听不懂，敷衍了事也就作罢。  
那场宴翟闻也去了，倒不知道在哪个角落。只是最末临散场的时候他又凑到了夏光跟前，整张脸红得和外头挂着的灯笼似的，看人的眼神也飘飘忽忽，不晓得肚里到底灌了多少水。  
他盯着夏光看了半天，后来又突然痴痴地笑。  
夏光，你可真是个木头。  
说完，就转身要离开。一抬脚，整个人却都栽地上去了。  
直挺挺地倒下去，那才像块木头咧。

翟闻又说了一次，你可真是块木头。  
只是这次没再贴着背，他凑到了他耳边湿乎乎地吐气，原本抓着夏光手腕的手又探进了中衣里去，在他身上背上摸索着。  
还疼么。翟闻问他。  
他背上全是伤口愈合结下的痂。可也不止是背上，胸前、腿上、又或者是脑袋上，这具身体上根本没有完全意义上完好的地方。哪里都受过伤，哪里都流过血，可最后也哪里都长出了新芽结下了痂。  
还疼么？翟闻又问他。他隔着单薄的里衣去亲吻他的背，吐息又尽数扑在了背上。  
夏光想，死人才不会疼。  
而他们都还活着。

手在继续向下移游。  
夏光没拦他。只是在他向下往更深处探寻双手交替抚慰他时小声喘着气，那声音又太小，几乎都被屋外雨声盖了过去。  
他大部分都射在了翟闻手上，可夏光觉得下面还是黏糊糊的。那些液体最后又全被翟闻涂抹在了他屁股后面，手指就借着这一点润滑往谷道里探。  
翟闻进去的时候夏光还是没忍住叫了一声。也不是怕疼，比这疼千倍万倍的事情他都受过，只是头一次侵入他体内的不是冰冷的刀刃而是根还带着温度的肉棒。  
就像个活物似的。

床不大，睡一名成年男子还绰绰有余，一下挤了两人便显得狭小。  
两具身体贴的极紧，除了翟闻胯下耸动抽插再无一丝空隙。  
开始的酸涩与排斥在最后都成了单一的快感。夏光前面又翘了起来，被翟闻握在手中抚弄着。  
光光、光光。  
他又在他耳边软绵绵地叫他。

第二天的天放得晴，适合踏青郊游。除却屋外一地被打落的枝叶倒看不出丝毫昨夜落雨的痕迹。  
夏光恹恹地躺在床上，脸色泛红。  
罪魁祸首端着刚从药房里煎好的药进屋里来就被床上躺着的人给招过去了。

赶明儿……  
嗯？  
……你去弄张大点的床。

——fin——


End file.
